


Nobody Loves Me Like You

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Series: DBH Drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Drabble, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, I can't help it, I continue to write Connor as the king of sass, Kind of implied they're being a little sneaky sneaky, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Lovers, Some mild crime solving chatter, getting caught in the rain, i guess?, prompt, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Another Twitter prompt, this time from the lovely Chewiella on Twitter - 'Running for cover in summer drizzle'.Title comes from the song by Low Roar.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: DBH Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nobody Loves Me Like You

Hank eyed the sky with disapproval - the clouds grew darker and he knew the chances of them getting caught in what looked to be a big storm was getting higher by the minute. Connor would no doubt give him an exact percentage, unprompted, if he chose to share his displeasure, so he remained silent, save for a small huff under his breath as he shuffled his feet. 

They’d been at the crime scene for two hours now; the area had been cordoned off, curious members of the public filtered away, but the very-public setting for today’s murder wasn’t exactly what Hank would call convenient. A contaminated crime scene (they’d got there in under ten minutes of the call being made, but it was a public park - people would be people) and weather that looked to turn at any moment were not factors that worked in their favour on the best of days. Forensics were doing their best to bag and tag what they could, working at record speed to protect everything from the elements before the inevitable downpour happened. What a pain in the ass. What kind of idiot stabbed a guy in the middle of a public park on a busy Saturday afternoon in June? He didn’t doubt they’d catch who did it, there had been _more_ than enough witnesses, but they still needed all of the evidence they could get ahead of a trial. 

Hank was almost starting to enjoy the silence, so naturally Connor came stalking across from the other side of the crime scene, arms neatly folded behind his back, a tense expression on his face. He was thankful his partner had chosen to discard the Cyberlife get-up after the revolution - he’d never been a fan of the jacket. Connor’s basic attire hadn’t changed much outside of that; black slacks, a trim white shirt tucked in at the waist paired with formal black dress shoes. Today, his sleeves were rolled up, something Hank had encouraged him to start doing to avoid coming back to the precinct covered in the remnants of whatever crime they’d investigated that day. 

“Anything?”

“Plenty. I’ve recorded what I can, but at this stage it’s really down to forensics. We have-” Connor started, making a show of tilting his head up as though thinking, “-the murder weapon, five separate pieces of video footage of the crime taking place, triple that number in eyewitnesses, over four-hundred fingerprints from one Hardy Wilson, who records suggest matches our video evidence and eyewitness accounts perfectly. His record includes but isn’t limited to: assault with a deadly weapon, Red Ice possession, Red Ice dealing, public intoxication and criminal damage. The victim had a similar wrap-sheet and they did time together just under three years ago. Our accounts suggest the argument was in relation to the victim owing the perpetrator money.” Letting out a breath for dramatic effect, the android tilted his head to one side and smirked. “Does that cover it?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “You know it does. We done here?”

“I think so. Did you want to stop for lunch on the way back?”

“Read my fuckin’ mind,” Hank grinned, patting the other man on the back as they walked away, ducking under the yellow tape before making their way towards the main road. The car was parked a few blocks away; traffic had been a bitch even with their sirens on, so Connor had insisted they park the car and run the rest of the way. Naturally, he made it to the crime scene a good ten minutes before Hank did. Fuckin’ androids. 

The area surrounding the park was a pocket of suburban idealism, one of the few areas in the city with low crime-rates - at least until today. A light summer breeze carried them along their path; the wind blowing gently through Hank’s hair made him nostalgic for sunny days in his youth, when his hair had been bouncier and his skin softer. He looked across to Connor, who had a pleasant smile on his face as he chatted idly about the case, Hank only-half listening. You wouldn’t think Connor had been through what he had from looking at him; absent were the marks of age, the way time and experience would normally etch worry lines into the skin and dark circles under the eyes. He smiled as though nothing were at all wrong with the world. Hank couldn’t help but sort-of admire that. 

Connor’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Did you bring your umbrella?”

“No, why-”

Hank’s words were abruptly cut off by a clap of thunder above them, before the heavens opened and rain came crashing down. The two men looked at another for a moment before Connor motioned his head to the side, grasping Hank’s hand and bolting forward, yanking Hank clumsily along with him. The older man made a noise of protest, to which Connor laughed, rain flying off them as they ran, soaking their clothes through. The sound of wet soles padding across puddles rang out against the sound of pouring rain as Connor steered them into a nearby alley. It wasn’t covered by any means, but a bit of overhanging roofing allowed them some shelter from the storm. Connor dropped his hand as they stopped running and Hank took a moment to catch his breath, resting his palm on the brick wall to support himself. He looked up at Connor with a knowing scowl - the android smiling slyly back at him. 

“I fuckin’ hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“What, for leading you out of the rain?”

“For making me run, jackass!”

“What?” Connor asked with a mock pout, moving closer to the other man, “Would you prefer I pick you up and carry you next time?”

“ _Very_ funny,” Hank scoffed, but he couldn’t help the grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Turning his body around fully to face Connor, he raised a hand to push soggy strands of hair out of the androids face, making a show of looking him up and down. Connor’s plain white shirt hadn’t worked in his favour today, the fabric now sheer and clinging tightly against his synthskin. “Glad I’m not the only one who looks like a mess.”

“You love it,” Connor grinned, moving to grip the fabric of Hank’s shirt in a tight fist, pulling him in closer. 

Hank took a moment to scan their surroundings with a sweep of his head, before turning back to Connor, grabbing his face with both hands and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. The android curled into him instinctively, gripping at the collar of his wet jacket in an attempt to pull him closer, Hank’s body crowding him against the wall. 

The rain continued to fall around them, the soft sound of droplets splashing onto the pavement filling the air, and if the storm held Hank and Connor up for a little while longer, neither one seemed to mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more HankCon drabble! Another Twitter prompt, this time from the lovely Chewiella <3 I've popped these into a series so I can add to these little one-shots as and when the mood strikes me. I got a few more suggestions from Pudding that I may have a crack at in the next few weeks.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading - kudos, comments, subs, or your silent appreciation is always very much appreciated!


End file.
